1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to assemblies used in hydrocarbon drilling and production operations, and in particular, to the alignment of tubular members of such assemblies.
2. Description of Related Art
There may be times when it would be preferred for some tubular members used in hydrocarbon drilling and production operations that extend within other tubular members, to not share a common centerline or axis with other such tubular members. As an example, if a rig is not centered over an already drilled well with a conductor, it could be a challenge to perform functions through a wellhead assembly that is centered over the conductor because the conductor would not be directly aligned with the block or rotary table or the rig. When the existing drilled hole or equipment is off center, it becomes more difficult to run equipment straight down the hole or on top of the existing equipment.